spongebobsrunawayroadtripfandomcom-20200213-history
Karen Plankton
Karen Plankton is one of the main characters in the original SpongeBob SquarePants as well as one in the SpongeBob's Runaway Runaway Roadtrip. She plays as Plankton's wife. She is the main computer system of Plankton's lab, and is often the source of his plots. She is voiced by Tom Kenny's wife, Jill Talley. Karen usually manifests on the large-screen computer in Plankton's lab, but sometimes acts through a portable wheeled computer. She was first shown in the episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, "Plankton!", although in her first appearance she was simply Plankton's talking computer and would not be established as his wife until later on. In the SpongeBob episode "Friend or Foe", it was discovered that Karen was a security system before Plankton married her. Karen and Plankton's relationship is a very troubled one. Plankton sometimes does not consider her his true soulmate, and in one episode explains to her that W.I.F.E. stands for "Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph", and that she is not his true wife. The two frequently argue, and Karen is often very bossy and rude to her husband, having nagging software installed in her. She also thinks Plankton's first name is funny, as shown in the SpongeBob SquarePants "Plankton's Army". Karen is often indifferent to her husband's plots to defeat Mr. Krabs and often shows very half-hearted dedication to his plans for domination over others. Despite their differences, Plankton has said that marrying Karen was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, the second being his Evil Plan Z succeeding. Unlike Plankton, however, Karen shows some degree of dedication for her husband. This is evident whenever she appears, often showing it in the form of assistance in Plankton's schemes, consoling him whenever he's down, and even crying upon Plankton when he told her what W.I.F.E. stands for. It is most likely that Plankton either ignores, or cannot register the acts of kindness that Karen often performs for him, resulting in their various feuds. Karen is, in some ways, smarter than her husband. A running gag in the SpongeBob series is that while Plankton is contemplating his plans in his lab, Karen will suggest a route of action to him, and he will either not heed her plans or take credit for them. In an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants, it is revealed that Karen was originally a calculator after Plankton uses gas he created to turn organisms younger is tested on her. Appearance Karen always has a green mouth and black screen, no matter if she is in mobile mode or on the wall. When on the wall of Plankton's laboratory, Karen has a control panel and many other gears under her (and several above her screen). When in mobile mode, Karen has a long stalk seperating her screen from her wheels running through the middle of her system. Her wheels are located on a base with two red buttons in front. Appearances Karen appears in many episodes of the original SpongeBob series, and appears in most episodes of SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip as well. Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Objects Category:Tall